


Painful Reunions

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Connor and Markus are married, Connor angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cause I can't write romance, my first chaptered fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: Amanda Stern. She was an engineering professor at an elite university, awarded for her prowess in the field, having taught some of the greatest minds for generations. She was also the mother of three children, Connor, Caiden and Caleb Stern. They were to grow up to be great. All geniuses she expected them to do something respectful. They were put in the most elite schools and taught only to focus on their education. Connor was to be a lawyer. Then he met Markus. He helped him find what he truly wanted to do. Leaving law school he joined the DPD working his way to be the detective he is today. He hadn't spoken with his mother since. So what could she have wanted with him now. After all those years?(Not abandoned per se, more i am in the middle of rewriting the first chapter and coming up with a better (and actual) plot to this)





	Painful Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, Connor = RK800, Caiden = RK900 and Caleb = RK800-60

It was on the way home from the station that Connor saw the voicemail. It was from a number he hadn't seen in so long. The woman spoke quickly and in a tone too cold for the content of her words. She said the bare minimum, saying she would explain more the next day at the police station.

Connor didn't even realize when he reached the house, too absorbed in his thoughts. Blindly letting his feet guide him to the bedroom, he stood in the middle of the room for hours, unaware of his surroundings.

\-----

"Con? Love, are you alright?" Markus asked, sitting up in the darkness. He was awoken by the sound of feet patting on the floor. He was expecting him to be coming in from work not pacing in the dark. Looking at the clock, Markus realized it was past three in the morning. He wasn't sure how long Connor had been home or as to why he was pacing around the room.

"Connor?" Markus asked again, after having not received an answer before. But there was still no reply. Connor only continued muttering quietly to himself. Worried, Markus got up, reaching his husband just in time to catch him as his knees buckled.

Markus quickly picked his husband up and placed him in their bed, only to have the man fight back once again.

"No-" He said, trying to sit up, "I-I need to find the-the..."

"Sh, it's okay babe you can figure it out in the morning" Markus reassured him.

"No… Time…"

"You need to sleep Connor, you will never find them in this state" Finally Connor relented, succumbing to his exhaustion. Once Connor's breathing evened out, Markus got into his side of the bed and cuddled next to the man, concerned for what could have been distressing him that much.

\-----

Connor's head was pounding before he even opened his eyes. He could feel the sun shining through the windows; warming him despite the evident cold spot in the bed where Markus would have been laying. Forcing himself to get up, despite the comfort the bed brought, Connor endured the headache from the effort long enough to grab the bottle of Ibuprofen by his bed, swallowing three of the small circular pills dry. Closing his eyes he waited for the pills to take effect before trying to move.

Once the headache was a mere dull pain he attempted to get up, his legs stiff from his pacing the night prior. Walking out of the bedroom, he heard Markus talking on the phone.

"I'm worried Kara last night he was just pacing around the room, muttering something about 'Amanda'"

"I just don't know how to help him…I know…I just hate seeing him this way. Well I hope Alice feels better soon, I'll talk to you later, bye" Hanging up, Markus turned to face Connor, who had moved silently to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. 

"Good morning babe. You sleep okay?" Markus asked walking up to Connor to look him in the eyes.

"Headache, but I'll be fine. What's wrong with Alice?" Connor asked trying to change the subject.

"She's caught the flu, but she'll be fine with Kara watching over her," Markus explained. Connor only nodded in agreement.

"I’m more worried about you" Markus told him, hoping that was enough of a prompt to get the man talking. Connor looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say.

"It's my mother," he started, "she came to the department yesterday. I haven't seen her since..." Markus nodded, knowing exactly what Connor was talking about.

Amanda Stern. She was an engineering professor at an elite university, awarded for her prowess in the field, having taught some of the greatest minds for generations. She was also the mother of three children, Connor, Caiden and Caleb Stern.

They were to grow up to be great. All geniuses she expected them to do something respectful. They were put in the most elite schools and taught only to focus on their education. Connor was to be a lawyer. Then he met Markus. He helped him find what he truly wanted to do. Leaving law school he joined the DPD working his way to be the detective he is today. He hadn't spoken with his mother since. So what could she have wanted with him now. After all those years? 

"She said Caleb's missing" Markus didn't know how to respond. Connor had been quite close with his brothers and it had been difficult after cutting ties with them. Tears started to form in Connor's eyes. "He hadn't contacted her or Caiden in days and yesterday she received an anonymous package. She said she would meet me at the station today…” Connor explained, trailing off.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Markus offered.

“No… it’s okay. Hank will be there… I- just don't know who could have taken him…”

“I’m sure you’ll find him.” Markus tried to reassure the man. There was only a hum as a reply as Connor walked over and placed his mug in the sink before heading back to their bedroom.

Following Connor, Markus got dressed himself, needing to head to work despite his concern for Connor. He just had to hope Connor would be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have returned! Yesterday I stayed up until 3:30am writing this because I finally thought of plot. As I said in the summary, updates will probably be slow as this is my first chaptered fic. I have no idea where this is going or how long it'll be, but I hope it can get finished before the end of the year. Please comment if I have any mistakes or if you have a better name for this story as I hate the one i'm using XD. Constructive criticism welcomed.  
> I'm readingwriter92 if you wanna see my shitposting and possible mentions about this fic.  
> Thanks for reading and hopefully this fic will get updated soon.


End file.
